Inner Strength
by Royal Detective
Summary: A dangerous enemy from the past returns! Only one Sorcerer can save them all! Now, stepping in his father's place, a young Sorcerer must face his father's enemy! Can his power that he has sealed away help save his loved ones or will it lead him to his downfall! Please Read and Review!
1. Sorcerer and Apprentice

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone, I had come across this picture and watching a movie I had gave me an idea. This guy in a movie I watched was a Royal Sorcerer just like Cedric and he was so strong with his magic he had sealed it away in a tomb but later when he summoned up his powerful magic, he ended up sealed in stone! So this has given me the chance to write this idea out! I am not trying to steal anyone's idea, I'm just rolling with something. So here it goes!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sofia the First or anything else involved in the show.

_**Sofia the First: Inner Strength**_

_** Chapter 1: **_

_** Sorcerer and Apprentice**_

Cedric watched as Sofia poured water in the goblet. "How is it that you keep messing up your potions Mr. Cedric?" the child asked after pouring the ingredient in. No answer came out of his mouth, he had no answer to question. It did make the sorcerer wonder though. Did he keep messing up because he kept leaving out ingredients he dared say he missed? This made Cedric mumble to himself as he grabbed a test tube and collected the potion Sofia made .

The man then turned to the Princess saying "Congratulations, you have just made a flying potion." Sofia cheered over the success and hugged him. "We should celebrate!" she said then followed him as Cedric sat in his chair that was next to the door. The sorcerer tiredly smiled at the awaiting girl.

Why did they need to celebrate? She had already celebrated over the many potions she successfully made, what was the difference with this potion. He then remembered that the girl was still a child and that it had been two years since he started training her. Was she still amazed at magic? Was she ever going to get tired of it? He sighed. If only he had the powerful magic that gave him energy to celebrate but right now that powerful magic was protecting the castle, which was protecting her.

The Sorcerer's eyelids began to drop as he tried to answer but sleep had taken control before he could get a word out. The princess then grabbed a blanket and covered him up. "I guess we'll celebrate later, right Wormwood?' Sofia said looking at the raven who mumbled an answer she couldn't make out.

Sofia then left the Workshop letting her friend get his rest and went to her room to change into her regular gown for dinner.

"So, how was today's lesson ?" Robin asked once her animal friends saw her returning. "It was great, today I made a flying potion." As Sofia changed she had explained everything that happened. "After we finished Mr' Cedric was so tired, he fell asleep in his chair."After she had changed and finished talking with her friends she was then on her way to dinner.

…...

Meanwhile in his Workshop Cedric began to enter a dream. He began to toss his head left and right making Wormwood to wonder if he was dreaming about him taking his master's job again. He knew that was a nightmare to his master. How Wormwood knew of the dream was easy. The Sorcerer had told about it while he slept.

Seeing at how his master wasn't mentioning his name this time meant he wasn't dreaming about him. Instead he began hearing Cedric mention Sofia a few times. "No, I won't hand over the family wand!" Cedric yelled scaring the raven off his perch.

Hearing his master mention the family wand was a change. That had been the the first Cedric mentioned that in his dream. He wondered what lunatic was in his dream this time.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry this was short, I am just tired. I didn't sleep to well last night so I'll try to make the next chapter longer next time. Anyway, I bet your wondering what Cedric is dreaming. Right? Well, we will enter his dream in the next chapter! Again, sorry for a short chapter. I hope I sleep better tonight. Please Review!


	2. Cedric's Dream

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sofia the First

___**Sofia the First: Inner Strength**_

___**Chapter 2: Cedric's Dream**_

As Wormwood watched his master toss and turn he began to have a battle with himself "Should I wake him?" he thought to himself then a smirk came to his face. He shook his head deciding he would let Cedric suffer through his nightmare, after all it would be good payback for making him his lab rat. Without another thought about his decision he flew to his perch and fell asleep himself.

…...

_Cedric was enjoying his time with Sofia as they were gathering ingredients for his next potion. "We got the snake skin Mr. Cedric, what's next?" Sofia asked as she put it in the basket. The sorcerer pulled out his list from his pocket and said " The next item on the list is troll hair but we'll have to go into the.. forest." _

_ Sofia looked at him curiously. "Are you okay Mr. Cedric?" she asked seeing a frown come to his face. Ignoring her question he muttered "Lets just get this trip over with, we'll take my flying thingy." This made the girl laugh so hard a tear came to her face make him glare._

_ "And what's so funny?"he asked crossing his arms. "It's just that you never came up with a name for your... flying …. thingy." She then fell to the ground laughing._

_ This made the man's face get red as a tomato and before he knew it he busted "I CAN COME UP WITH A NAME IF I WANTED!" he then pulled out his wand and used his magic to tape the Princesses' mouth shut. _

…_..._

_ Once they were flying in the air Sofia became amazed at the machine. She tugged at the sleeve of Cedric's robe begging him to remove the tape. "Will you not laugh at my unnamed machines again?" He asked smirking. The girl nodded and he conjured the tape off._

_ "This is really amazing Mr. Cedric, how were able to make it?" The man shook his head at her curiosity. Must his apprentice question everything?_

_ He had no idea what to think of this girl. She was just full of spirit and curiosity, although Cedric had to admit she was growing on him. She was not like Amber or any of the other princesses! Of course, he had no idea how he could answer her question. It was indeed hard to explain. "Lets just say it's a sorcerer's secret."_

…_..._

_ After the machine landed the two friends climbed out. "So how are we suppose to find troll hair?" Sofia asked as Cedric shrunk their transportation and put it in his pocket._

_ The Sorcerer shrugged and answered "We just walk until we find troll territory which is somewhere in this forest." Sofia then grabbed the hem of his robe realizing that it was getting dark outside. "Well, we better hurry."_

_ Cedric didn't have to question why because at the corner of his eye he spotted her shaking in fear. An idea then came as he used his wand to light the dark. This made her sigh in relief. "Thank-You" she said still clutching his robe_

…_..._

_ Later the two friends were in the middle of the woods. It was already dark outside and Cedric began to get frustrated "We've been searching for hours and so far we haven't spotted anything!" Sofia then stood in font and suggested "Maybe we should go home, it's getting close to dinner and mom and dad will be worried if I'm not there."_

_ Cedric agreed with this idea and was about to get their transportation out until.. "Did you hear that?" Sofia asked becoming afraid as she clung to to Cedric's robe again._

_ At first the sorcerer didn't say anything as he waved his wand in every direction. "I guess it was an owl."Cedric answered but all of a sudden the ground began to shake making Sofia scream. Cedric glared as he tried pull out their ride home. "IT'S GONE!" He yelled getting worried._

_ Before they knew it a mysterious figure appeared "Looking for this, it's quite the invention Cedric." By now the ground had stopped shaking and in its place was this person. Cedric pushed Sofia behind him and pointed his wand at the stranger. "Give it back, I warning you!" he yelled making the stranger to laugh evilly._

_ "I'll consider it if you give me the family wand." the stranger said. Cedric became angry. "What do want with it besides it doesn't belong to you!"_

_ The stranger laughed "Oh but it does, after all I am your uncle!" The two friends gasped at this information but didn't know what to believe. "Now, hand it over Cedric or harm will come to your Princess."_

_ There was silence for a while. "Mr. Cedric, don't hand it over, I'll be okay." Sofia said getting his attention. "But after you helped me get it, I..." Cedric was then interrupted "Well, what will it be?"the man asked Cedric. Cedric glared and yelled "I won't hand over the family wand!" With that answer the ground began to crumble making Sofia fall "SOFIA!" Cedric yelled trying to use his wand to catch but it wouldn't work!_

_ All he could do now was watch his dear friend fall!_

**_A/N:_** I bet you hate me now! Well, as promised a long chapter! Please Review!


	3. Revenge on Wormwood

_**A/N:** Hey every one, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I just had a rough first week back at school. On Saturday, I was trying to finish reading my first book which I did accomplish and Sunday is no updating day because I always end up tired so today you'll have your chapter three!_

_**Disclaimer: Me:**Must I say it?**Cedric:** Yes, you owe me since it was your idea that I get sick which made the princess sick as well as Wormy! Not to mention you made me have a bad day! **Me:** Chill Cedric, I had a bad day on the same day and you don't see me complaining! **Cedric:** (Face becomes red and pulls out his wand)** Me:**I better run before he puts tape on my mouth! I don't own Sofia the First!(Starts Running) **Cedric:**You get back here,you are going to owe me by being my apprentice!_

_ **Sofia the First: Inner Strength**_

_** Chapter 3: Revenge On Wormwood**_

With a jolt Cedric woke up from the nightmare by falling on the floor making Wormwood laugh! "Morgan's Mushrooms, that was quite my most scariest nightmares I've had since I dreamed Wormy took my job!"He glared at Wormwood and asked "Why didn't you wake me Wormy?" The raven rolled his eyes and mumbled "Yeah, like it's my job to wake you up when you have a nightmare, what do I look like your mother!" Instead of words though Cedric just saw him squawk with anger.

The man smirked and said "You better be glad I can't understand you because if I could then I would be really angry by your back talk." Out of no where Wormwood saw his master's face brighten. This did not look good for our dear Wormwood!

Cedric grabbed the bird's perch and evilly smiled "My own statement has given me an idea, today's potion will be the animal talking potion and from now on I'll hear every statement that comes out of your beak! This made Wormy squawk which to Sofia's ears would have been a girly scream.

Getting to work right away Cedric grabbed his his spell book off his shelf in front of his desk and flipped through pages to find the "Animal Talking " potion.

After searching he had finally found it. "It seems all I need is a dog bone, cat's hair ball and.." Cedric turned back to Wormwood and smirked making the raven quiver with fear "and lastly a raven's feather." the Sorcerer finished having Wormwood squawking making noise that made the royal family jump as well as Sofia but to her it was a girly scream.

"I wonder what Cedric did this time." James said raising an eyebrow. "I don't know but it sure did scare Wormwood." Sofia said also curious. Roland then ordered Baileywick to check on the noise.

"Be still Wormy, it will be over in a..." Baileywick then entered finding a mess was made in the Workshop and saw the sorcerer trying to hold his pet still "What is going on in here Cedric, your making noise for all of the castle to hear!" Cedric glared at the steward and said "If you must know I'm gathering ingredients."

The gray-haired man shook his head and crossed his arms. "After all that squawking it sounded like your trying to make him sing good but quite frankly it sounds like your failing." he then smirked at the sorcerer waiting for the actual story. Cedric explained to Baileywick that he was trying get a feather from Wormwood for his potion.

…...

After he gathered all his his ingredients and made the potion Cedric poured the liquid on the bird. "Go on Wormy, say something." The raven gulped as he looked at his master and finally said "You just became more annoying than the Princess."

Cedric became excited "I DID IT, NOW I WILL HAVE THE UPPER HAND! Now if you insulting me I'll put you in your cage." the raven felt glum now grumbled under his breath "I wish he would use that evil brain but use it more the Princess than me.

_**A/N: **I know I'm not focusing on the plot but I though since we all had to get back to work this might cheer us up! It might help us in our story too. Please Review! For a big thanks for reviewing I'll let you guys come up with idea for the story and I'll use them in the story._


	4. An Invasion in Mystic Meadows

_**A/N:**_ It's time to get back to work on entertaining the people who have been enjoying this story and have been fueling me to continue! Aquaturqoise,Belco,gerryiscool,LadyAthena26 and Zanzar This chapter takes place during Chapter 3!

_**Sofia the First: Inner Strength**_

_** Chapter 4:An Invasion In **_

_** Mystic Meadows**_

It was another new day as all of the retired sorcerers began to start their day with breakfast. "What are you going to do today Goodwin?" Winifred asked as she sat breakfast in front of them. The man didn't answer but stretched his arms out to get rid of the sleep. He didn't have a clue what his plans were and quite frankly the gray-haired man wanted this to be a lazy day.

Goodwin stared at his eggs and started to eat as he picked his fork up from the right side of his plate. "I don't know dear maybe I'll just read in my study." His wife rolled her eyes at Goodwin's attitude and began to eat with him. "I wonder how our Cedikins is doing these days, we haven't seen him since Princess Sofia and the Buttercups visited." The mother said as she began to wonder what her son was doing now.

A smile came to the man's face at the mention of Cedric. "We could look into the painting and see what he's doing." The Sorcerer said as he pointed at the portrait from across the room.

With a squeal of delight Winifred watched as Goodwin used his wand to activate the portrait as a crystal ball. As it began to activate it showed Cedric chasing after Wormwood yelling "Get back here Wormy, I need a feather from you!" The young sorcerer used his wand to catch the raven but instead he began to make a mess in the Workshop.

This made Goodwin face-palm and Winifred giggle at their son's chase. "Looks likes he's having trouble getting an ingredient from Wormwood." Goodwin said as he rolled his eyes knowing something like that would happen. "Could you please try to have faith in our son after all, he has the family wand now,"Winifred said sternly at him.

"I will have faith once he stops trying to be evil." He said frowning at Winifred knowing that Cedric had inherited that trait from her.

There was silence now as they stared at each other with angry faces. "Well besides inheriting my evil side, you should trust him now that he has the family wand!" Before they could say anything else to each other screams reached their ears.

All of a sudden their front door was broken down by a familiar face. "Ethan the Evil has arrived!" The evil sorcerer yelled as he entered. "What are you doing here brother?" Goodwin asked as he pointed his wand at the intruder.

The intruder glared at his younger brother. "You know what I an here for and it's the family wand!" Ethan said as he pointed his wand at Goodwin. "Now, where is it?" he asked as his minions began to search the cabin. "You know you can't have it besides father had given it to me, you know as well as I do that the wand would be the end of out line if it was in the hands of evil!"

Ethan then became really angry. "Tell me where it is, if you won't tell me then I'll make you tell me!" Of course Goodwin wasn't going to give up on the fight! "I'll never tell, You would have to keep searching somewhere else because it isn't here!"

With nothing else to do Ethan then captured the two of them. " At least you won't be able to warn the person who's guarding it, come minions, we will continue our search else were! With that the minions lead the two Sorcerers out of their cabin!

_**A/N:**_ Yes short, I know but at least we know the villain's name now. "Ethan the Evil!" It was hard to come up with a name that rhymed like "Goodwin the Great", "Winifred the Wise" and "Cedric the Sensational" We even got a bonus! Now we know that that the family wand can't be in evil hands but wait! Cedric is evil as well! To make this more fun I'll let you be the detective and see if you can figure out this Bonus.

_**Bonus:**_ Goodwin had said the wand can't be put into evil hands. Can you figure out why Cedric was allowed to be given the family wand?


	5. Family Wand's Warning

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, I was hoping to update on Saturday but I've learned my niece is coming to spend the night this weekend. So I decided to update tonight.

_**Bonus: **After looking over the reviews it seems Belco was the only one who's answer was almost right the others were far from right. Now, it may be true that Sofia does bring out the good side of Cedric but the correct answer was that Cedric's good side is stronger than his evil side. For example take a look at the cover of this story. Notice that the blue power which is his good side surrounds him more than the red power which is his bad side. I would like to thank those who have played my little bonus game and as for your treat another chapter!_

_ **Sofia the First: Inner Strength**_

_** Chapter 5: Family Wand's**_

_** Warning**_

"I just HAD to make an animal talking potion." Cedric thought to himself as he covered his ears. "Stupid idea for a punishment!" The Sorcerer mumbled trying to block out the raven's singing. In the beginning the potion was working out fabulously until Wormwood took the idea into his own advantage! Our dear Cedric was now trying to think on how to get rid of the noise until someone knocked on the door.

With the raven's loud voice Cedric couldn't tell who it was but yelled "Go away Baileywick, I don't need to be lectured right now!" The door then opened to reveal that it wasn't the steward but Princess Sofia giggling. "Relax Mr. Cedric, it's just me. I was coming up for my lessons."

The Sorcerer then sighed in relief, being glad that it wasn't 'Mr. Pocket watch' "I'm afraid we won't be able to get to your lesson Princess with Mr. Rooster making noise." Sofia giggled again and wondered over to her mentor's desk where he sat. "Couldn't you just ask him to be quiet?" He didn't answer but instead glared hoping his student would get the point that he already tried it.

Sofia frowned and walked over to the bird's perch. "Wormwood, could you please calm down?" After a minute no luck came to quieting the raven.

Cedric then yelled himself. "That's it, I'm using a spell to shut him up!" He then used his freezing spell on Wormwood. "It's too bad this spell didn't reach the griffin when I tried to get him." he thought to himself as he slumped back on his desk.

…...

"So, it seems that I have a nephew to get rid of." Ethan glared into his crystal ball as he saw the sorcerer teaching his apprentice.

After Ethan and his minions had invaded Mystic Meadows and took his brother and wife hostage the evil sorcerer looked into his crystal ball for hep."Mr. Cedric, how is it that you always amaze me?" Sofia said in the crystal ball. Cedric chuckled a bit and answered " Well, it's because everything amazes you when it comes to spells and potions."

Behind Ethan the chained elderly sorcerers became worried. "Oh Goodwin, we must warn Cedric." Winifred whispered to her husband but the man denied the idea. "We can't but the wand will."

The evil Sorcerer turned to his minions. "Minions, we have a family member to visit. This time no one will stop me from taking over Enchantia like Goodwin did all those years ago, Once the kingdom is mine, Cedric and the rest of my family will never be heard from again!"

Ethan then left with the minions walking behind him leaving the two chained sorcerers behind. "Oh, I hope Cedric will be able beat his uncle and save the kingdom." Winifred said with worry in her voice but when she saw Goodwin's expression she realized he wasn't saying a word. "What's the use, Cedric will not be ale to keep the wand safe, he's been trying to take over the kingdom as well."

Winifred glared "You must have faith that his good side will help us!" she said sternly. Goodwin looked up at her as she continued. "If you don't start believing in him we're all doomed!"

…...

As Cedric and Sofia were cleaning up their mess from their lesson Cedric spotted the family wand starting to activate by glowing red at the corner of his eye. "Mr. Cedric, what's going on with your family wand?" Sofia asked becoming worried.

The Sorcerer walked over to it. After getting a good look at it he said "Something is wrong, it has never done this before, it may be a warning of danger that father had told me about years ago."

_**A/N:**_ How was this? This chapter wasn't one of my best but I tried. The next chapter will have a lot of action and a little of a Cedric and Sofia friendship moment! Please Review and tell what you think will happen next!


	6. Inner Strength Revealed!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sofia the First but I do own Ethan the Evil.

_**Sofia the First: Inner Strength**_

___**Chapter 6 Inner Strength Revealed**_

The Sorcerer glared at the wand as it began glow a darker red. "What are we going to do Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked becoming worried as she walked up beside him and looked into his his eyes. There was a long silence until he said "We are not going to do anything but I will, we must warn your family to get to a safe place." Cedric grabbed the family wand and began to walk out of his Workshop with his apprentice following behind.

As Sofia followed behind her mentor she began to become afraid. A question began to enter her head. "What was the family wand warning Cedric about? She wanted so badly to help her friend and mentor but seeing as this was a magic problem she knew she couldn't help. The princess was still a beginner and Cedric had not taught her how to use her wand to defend herself.

She had asked him if she would need to use her wand to defend but Cedric had smiled and said "_You will never have to use your wand to fight anyone because that's why I am here."_

The two friends entered into the Throne Room finding the other royal family members doing their own thing. "Your Majesty, forgive me for interrupting but I'm afraid my magic has warned me of incoming danger." Cedric said as he bowed with Sofia still behind him. "Are you sure about that Cedric?" Baileywick asked the sorcerer.

Cedric glared at the steward and showed them the glowing family wand. "Does it look like I'm not sure?" Cedric said with anger in his voice. They all gasped "We must all get to a safe place." King Roland said to the others leading his family to safety.

Sofia didn't follow but looked at Cedric. "Go with your family Sofia, things will be alright." Cedric answered seeing tears steam down the girl's face. " I want to go with you!" she said burying her face in his robe. The man sighed and bent down to the child's level. "It's too dangerous for you to come, I must go and see what's going on and put an end to it."

The princess still had a tight grip on his robe as she looked at him. "I don't want you to get hurt." she said still crying. Cedric lifted her face up to him. "It has always been my job as a royal sorcerer to protect you, if you follow me, you would get hurt and I would not be doing my job if I let my princess get hurt." Sofia was shocked by his words as she watched him leave her behind.

Before she was about to follow her family she could have thought she saw him turn his face back to her and smiled.

…...

Cedric walked outside to the front of the Palace and found the sky turning dark. Thunder and lightning was roaming in telling danger as well. As he got a good look at his surroundings the sorcerer realized the guards had disappeared but all of a sudden red magic was reaching the sky from the garden. "I suppose an intruder is coming to the palace." he mumbled to himself and started to make his way towards his destination.

As he was walking to the entrance of the Royal Garden Cedric spotted little minions running around their master. "Something doesn't feel right." Cedric thought to himself as walked into the garden. "So your the famous Cedric I have been hearing about." Ethan said looking at his nephew at the corner of his eye.

Cedric raised and eyebrow in curiosity and asked "How do you know." then began to grip the family wand tightly. "Oh, I surely must know after all I am family." Ethan said finally facing the sorcerer.

"How could that be, the only family members left are my parents and myself, everyone else is dead." Cedric said in shock. Ethan laughed and looked back up at his nephew. "That's because I killed everyone of those dead family members and I tried to kill your father but he got away taking the family wand with him." he answered in anger,

Cedric gasped realizing he was telling the truth. "Who are you?" he asked in fear. Ethan smiled evilly and answered "I am your uncle, your father's older brother. I was suppose to get the wand but your grandfather realized I was too evil to have it, I was filled with hate and it was true so he gave the family wand to your father. Years later, I tried to take over Enchantia but then your father defeated me and I am here to take the wand away from you, destroy the rest of my good-goody family and finally take over Enchantia."

The nephew glared "How dare he steal my idea to take over the kingdom and I guess the reason I never heard of my uncle was because father was trying to protect me from him but now I must face him if I am to protect Sofia!" he thought to himself.

"So are you willingly going to hand over the family wand or am I going to have to take it from you?" Ethan asked holding his hand out to receive what he came here for.

Cedric aimed the family wand at him and said "If want it so badly you are going to have to kill me to get it!" he yelled in determination. "Very well, this will end quickly either way." Ethan said aiming his wand at Cedric.

Lights began to fill the sky as the wands of both sorcerers fired at each other! It was so bright that it had caught the attention of the royal family. "Wow, look at that!" James said pointing towards the window. Sofia walked up next to him and realized what it was. "Mr. Cedric must be fighting against someone but who?" Sofia said as she continued to look out the window.

Out from the corner of her eye, the amulet of avalor began to glow which got the princess' attention. Sofia took it in both her hands and wondered why her amulet began to glow. "_**I can't seem to get my wand to bring out enough power!" **_She had heard Cedric's voice! Before she could wonder why Sofia was transported to the gardens.

As she got a good look at what was going on Sofia spotted Cedric and saw that he was losing his fight!"Mr. Cedric!" she shouted and began to run to him.

Cedric looked to his right and before he knew it his wand was knocked out of his hand making him fall to the ground. Sofia ran to his side "Mr. Cedric, are you alright?" she asked worried. Cedric opened his eyes and saw Sofia. "What are you doing here, you're suppose be with.."

"I had no choice you were in trouble, I knew I had to help cause remember... your my friend Mr. Cedric!" Sofia said clutching his hand. Cedric smiled at her "What would I do without you?" he said as he looked at her.

Ethan looked at the scene in front of him remembering the girl from his crystal ball. "So this your apprentice, the princess you have a soft side for." Ethan said shocked as Cedric struggled to stand back up to fight some more.

Cedric looked at his uncle but this time was filled with new strength. Blue power began to surround him as some red too but this was no ordinary power, it was thanks to Sofia that Cedric was now able to draw out his inner strength! "How...how could this be, where is all this power coming from?" Ethan asked becoming afraid.

No answer came out of Cedric instead the power that surrounded him attacked but before Ethan could defend himself he was knocked to the ground and disappeared.

The sky began lighten back to a blue sky and the sun came out of the clouds. Sofia began to run to the Sorcerer but stopped when the power surrounded him began to fade and Cedric fell to the ground. "Mr. Cedric, wake up!" Sofia said shaking him but to her dismay he didn't wake up!

_**A/N:**_ Wow, three pages! Anyway I bet you all are wondering is he dead?! Well, you'll just have to find out in the next and last chapter! Please Review!


	7. A Wish Finally Becomes A Reality!

_**A/N:**_ This is it! How will the story end? Is Cedric dead? Oh, we must find out! Thank-You for those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story, It has brought a smile to my face and has made me so excited at what a huge success this has been, I didn't expect that! So for a reward this will have a awesome ending!

_**Disclaimer: **_Me: Cedric is there a spell that I could use to make me not disclaim? Cedric: Really, you have to ask, you know there is no such thing! Me: Ah come on, I thought there was a spell for everything! Cedric: You wish.

_**Sofia the First: Inner Strength**_

_** Chapter 7:A Wish Finally A Reality**_

Sofia shook Cedric for the ninth time finally having tears come down her face. "Please Mr. Cedric, wake-up." There had been no sign of moment from the sorcerer since he fell to the ground after the battle and the princess knew this wasn't a good sign. A hand touched her shoulder making her turn around and find Goodwin the Great behind her as well as Winifred the Wise.

With everything back to normal thanks to Cedric the two retired sorcerers were able to escape from imprisonment. Since Ethan had disappeared that meant everything else that was his had disappeared including his minions and his hideout. "Is he dead Mr. Goodwin? Sofia asked as she got off her knees but before the the gray-haired man could answer the royal family and Baileywick came to them. "Is everyone alright?" asked Miranda.

There was silence as the new arrivals realized Cedric was not moving. "Baileywick, get the royal doctor. Cedric is going to need some medical attention." Roland answered as he pulled his daughter away from the sorcerer.

The young princess held on to her father tightly. "I must know, Is Mr. Cedric going to be alright dad?" she asked as Baileywick left to fulfill the king's order. Once again, no answer came to the worried apprentice. She wished someone would answer her question. The girl couldn't imagine her life without Cedric, he had been there since she became a princess, he taught her amazing spells and helped her when she asked it. Could there really be life without Cedric?

As the doctor examined the fallen sorcerer Sofia began to remember her last conversation with her friend. _** The princess still had a tight grip on his robe as she looked at him. "I don't want you to get hurt." she said still crying. Cedric lifted her face up to him. "It has always been my job as a royal sorcerer to protect you, if you follow me, you would get hurt and I would not be doing my job if I let my princess get hurt." Sofia was shocked by his words as she watched him go. **_

The doctor got up off the ground and looked at everyone with worried faces. "I'm afraid his health isn't doing too god, Your Majesty but he will wake-up soon." With those words the doctor suggested they put the sorcerer in the Royal Hospital Room.

…...

In the Royal Hospital room Princess Sofia, Goodwin and Winifred sat beside the ill sorcerer. "Don't worry Princess Sofia, I believe Cedric will wake-up soon." Goodwin said trying to console her.

Sofia nodded "I believe your right, Mr. Cedric will wake-up no matter what the odds are."They smiled and said they had to return home to get some sleep.

Once the two sorcerers left Sofia looked back at her dear friend. "Mr. Cedric, why are you not waking up. The fight is over and you saved Enchantia but yet now you have us all worried, I know that everybody doesn't understand you as well as I do but have you forgotten were..were... friends! She said as she wrapped one of her hands around his own.

"Where am I?" Cedric asked as opened his eyes to find darkness . "Why you're unconscious Mr. Cedric." a voice said out of the darkness. Before Cedric knew it a familiar person stood in front of him.

The man didn't know what to say. "Sofia, what happened to me?" the sorcerer asked his apprentice as he bent down to her level. The girl's giggle echoed "You were in a fight to save Enchantia and me and you did it." Images of what had happened flood through his vision. _**"I'm your uncle.", "I had to help you cause remember.. were friends." **_

__Cedric clutched his head. "Yes, I remember... I was fighting my uncle and you came to rescue me." Sofia smiled at him. " Now you got to wake-up but you got promise me something." He looked at her quizzically unsure what her answer would be. "Promise me that you'll never stay with me." The man smiled as he wrapped his pinky around her own. "I promise, I shall never leave my apprentice and princess."

…...

After waking-up everyone was inform of the good news. "You had us worried Cedric, I thought I might be looking for a new sorcerer." Roland said laughing nervously making Sofia shake her head. "Dad, you should know by now the no will ever replace Cedric the Sensational!" she said throwing a hug around the patient.

…... A few weeks later

Sofia pulled the sorcerer out of his Workshop. "Come on Mr. Cedric, we can't be late for your own ceremony!" Cedric shook his head as he was tying his yellow bow around his neck. The man snatched his robe out of the girl's hands. "Relax, It will be a few hours before the ceremony Sofia besides just because a ceremony is taking place today doesn't mean you can skip your lessons." he said having a smirk come to his face.

The girl giggled "Ah come on Mr. Cedric." she wined at her mentor. Cedric rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to wonder if your getting bored of my lessons." he said as he walked back inside his Workshop. The princess followed behind as she looked at Wormwood. "Are you still cold from Mr. Cedric's spell?" The raven didn't answer but glared at his master.

After Cedric had recovered he had unfroze his pet was still making him talk. Of course, Wormwood wasn't too happy that he was still being punished. How long was it going to last?

The sorcerer sat at his desk as he looked over spells Sofia would be ready for next. "So are your parents coming to the ceremony?" Cedric turned his seat around at looked at her excited face. "Of course they're coming, what parents would not come to there own child's ceremony?" he asked sarcastically.

She smiled, she was glad her friend was alright and back to his old self. "You know Mr. Cedric there is one thing I was wanting to tell you but hadn't had the chance to." He raised his eyebrows as he lean back on his seat. "What's that? He asked her.

Sofia leaned back in her seat as she began to remember everything that had happened. "I was just going to say how proud I am that I am your apprentice as well that I am proud of what you did." The sorcerer shrugged, he didn't seem too proud, it was practically nothing to him. "I was just doing my job Princess Sofia, nothing more."

The princes face became sad, after being his apprentice for a few years she wished Cedric would have more faith in himself. She had kept telling him this and yet it seemed he hadn't changed at all! Would he ever learn to have faith in himself, she hoped so. If not, then she would have to keep trying to get him to that goal.

As Sofia got out of her seat she was about to join Cedric for her lesson when all of a sudden she was hugged by him. "Thank-you for having faith in me as well as giving me some respect that I have been wishing for so long." Cedric said making the princess smile once again.

…...

Horns sounded as Cedric walked down the isle between the crowd. Once he spotted his apprentice he saw her standing beside her father smiling as she realized her friend wasn't wearing his usual purple robe but instead wore a white robe that sorcerers wore when they were being honored.

Once he stood in front of his king, Cedric bowed his head seeing his parent's smiling faces at the corner of his eye. "With this medal, we thank you for your heroic deed. After all these years, I never realized that you would be one of Enchantia's heroes. I should have been giving you praise Cedric but instead all I did was give mockery and for that I am truly sorry but for this day forth you shall be given respect, I shall not judge no longer, RISE CEDRIC THE HERO"

The sorcerer became shocked as King Roland's words. Now he finally realized a wish could be fulfilled!

_**A/N: **_So how was this last chapter, it took me two days to try and make it awesome. I wanted to post it last night but I became so tired that I wasn't able to finish it! I hope this is a good reward to all of you! Please Review!


End file.
